


In Memory of Charlotte Richards

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, English is not my natural language - Freeform, F/M, POV, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Believe in justice, but not that which emanates from others, but in your own. (Samurai Code)





	In Memory of Charlotte Richards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/gifts).



> English is not my natural language !!!!

**It was in response to this post I saw below.**

**<https://wollfgangsblog.tumblr.com/post/173937705691/mendokayalways-wollfgangsblog> **

**My 2nd fic of Lucifer and have everyone a good read!**

**\----**

**Fanfic = In Memory of Charlotte Richards**

**Believe in justice, but not that which emanates from others, but in your own. (Samurai Code)**

****

**\----**

 

Losing Charlotte destroyed me in many ways.

Our time together was just beginning.

There were so many plans and dreams to be fulfilled.

And all this was lost because of Pierce.

 

Knowing that Lucifer killed him during a fight did me very well, but knowing that the bastard was buried with all the honor of a Lieutenant filled me with rage.

Lucifer was removed from work on the LAPD because of this.

And Chloe was strangely good at that decision.

 

I do not know what happened during the fight and I do not even know what she saw, but I know it was something strong enough to make her want to give up the badge and move LA.

It was Dr. Linda Martin who brought judgment to Chloe and made her change her mind.

 

But none of that mattered to me.

Although I want the best for Chloe, life is hers, and whatever she has with Lucifer, that was not my problem.

 

Being in the district and hearing people talking about Pierce with respect and still calling him a Lieutenant made me feel like reviving Palmetto.

Unload my gun on each one of them.

And it was in the face of this feeling that a doubt arose in my mind.

 

I do not believe that Lucifer is who he always says he is.

But Charlotte believed, and that was enough for me.

I had her word and evidence was unnecessary.

 

I went to talk to Lucifer about how he managed to save Chloe that day.

And when he said he used his wings to stop the bullets and protect her I could not help but wonder.

 

**_ \- Who in this world sees an angel / demon or whatever Lucifer is and simply opens fire on ? _ **

 

These men went far beyond mere servitude.

It was not the attitude of hired mercenaries.

Their reaction to Lucifer and their blind obedience to Pierce indicated brainwashing of some sort.

But how do you reprogram an adult to be faithful to that level?

The answer was **_no reprogramming_**.

 

All of Pierce's allies who were arrested said the same thing in testimony.

That Pierce still saved them from abusive homes.

That he gave them a family and a purpose and that they would die for him if necessary.

But it did not make sense since both Pierce and the arrested men appeared to be the same age.

 

**_ \- I told you, Daniel. Pierce was Cain the first killer and was also immortal. Time to find, reprogram and recruit these children and make them their soldiers was what he had most. _ **

 

And even without believing in Lucifer, I had to admit that it made more sense than anything psychologists could say to explain the behavior of those men.

I crossed the identity of these men with the registry of missing children and to my horror I discovered that they were all on the register.

Including Sinnerman.

 

More Pierce lies to them.

They were not children from unstructured homes.

Some even came from well-off families.

 

At his house I found files of several children recruited.

And videos of how he re-programmed them.

He would kill himself in front of them and after a few moments when he was alive he would say that if they obeyed him they would be gifted with the same skill.

If they were his soldiers they would be immortal.

 

They were just kids.

Of course they believed him.

 

The recruited children's sheets I found were not just several as some were also very old.

Some were from before 1966.

And if I took into account all that Lucifer said I could safely say that Pierce was already in the child soldiers business for almost a century.

 

I found files of children declared missing in up to seven different states.

And God knows how many others did not enter any existing register, but unfortunately passed through the hands of Marcus Pierce.

 

But nothing so amazing than finding a file with my name.

I did not remember being kidnapped at any point in my life.

And after making a call to my mother and asking about it I found out that I had been kidnapped at the age of five on leaving school.

That several people witnessed what happened, that the denunciation was made in time, that the searches began hours later and that the Police found me the next day.

 

My kidnapper killed himself hours after being arrested just not to report the kidnapping principal or to say why.

At that moment, there was no way I could not remember Sinnerman, and he was tearing out his own eyes with a pen just so as not to go through Lucifer's interrogation.

 

My abduction gave an even larger dimension to everything Pierce did.

Because I was still living in Mexico at the age of five.

The kidnapping grid he orchestrated for these children was far beyond time and from any frontier.

 

Which also explained why Pierce was obviously prejudiced about me.

Always saying that I was expendable or that my presence would make no difference at all.

Always missin 'my name on purpose and not missing a single chance to humiliate me.

It was for me to have been one of her children, but I was saved by my family and acquaintances.

 

It was not just prejudice because of my origin he had, it was anger to know that while his hatred for others destroyed him the love that people had for me and my family saved me.

 

When all the truth about the human trafficking commanded by Marcus Pierce came to the public many people who were associated with him were discovered and arrested.

Some were found even in our district.

 

It turned out that a large number of police stations had at least one person associated with it.

And even the name of Malcolm Graham appeared during the investigation.

He was one of many bought by him and his job was to ensure that any Pierce-related business was properly filed and forgotten by the responsible investigators.

 

This case ended up being known as the **_Cain Case_**.

Irony that took Lucifer out for hours.

Because everyone said that just as Cain deprived his parents of his life with Abel, the union that Pierce had commanded deprived many parents of their relationship with their children.

 

This case was eventually recorded as the overthrow of the largest crime syndicate in all of American history.

A bit exaggerated in my opinion, but who cares ?

Because all that matters now is that the case was settled, and it was settled by me !

 

Which thanks to that my plug was clean.

That I was promoted to Lieutenant of my district.

And that is my name that now stands the door.

 ** _Lieutenant Espinoza_**.

 

And as Lucifer once said I will forever be a thorn in the story of Cain.

The child he can not have.

The detective he can not buy.

 

Pierce killed Charlotte and Lucifer may have killed him.

But I was the one who destroyed his name.

Everything Marcus Pierce ever did at the police station was erased.

It was as if he had never existed.

 

And it was with great satisfaction that I smashed the lapel that said **_Lieutenant of the LAPD Marcus Pierce_** and replaced with a more appropriate one.

One that contained only one word.

**_ \- KILLER !!!! _ **

 

Lapide unadorned and no space for flowers because it was not worth anything.

Marcus Pierce or Cain makes no difference.

Whoever he is.

He was born a monster, lived like a monster and died as a monster.

And I helped to bury him even though I was already dead.

 

I did what was right and brought justice to my beloved Charlotte.

Lucifer said she is at peace in the Silver City.

And how he always says **_eternally bored_**.

 

And though he still does not believe he's who he says he is.

On this subject, and only on that subject, I decided to believe!

To believe that Charlotte is well and in peace in the sky.

Because she was a good woman and deserved it.

And as I had said to her once and repeated every time.

**_ \- It was worth it !!!! _ **

 

**\----**

**END**

**\----**

**I do not even know how to say how much I love this wonderful fandom that has filled me with ideas.**

**Please fight with us, help #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer !**

**And I hope this humble gift is worthy of the great Wollfgang.**


End file.
